Sam's POV at Football Game
by jab86
Summary: Disclaimer: I own nothing. "A Cinderella Story" is owned by WB. This story was written by Ghostwriter and myself. It's the POV of Sam while at the football game. We hopefully plan on writing together on more POV's. We hope you enjoy it.


**Sam's POV at Football Game**

"Sorry, guys," I said as Carter and I stepped by some people to get to the only open seats left. As I sat down, I kept asking myself why I had even come.

"I'm glad you came, Sam." Carter commented, sitting down. I blew out a breath. This was just great. Of course we would arrive just they were introducing the team. As the team ran out the field for warm ups, I kept playing the scene in locker room in my head. It had felt like I had gotten through to him, but I had a feeling it wouldn't be enough. However, I had done everything I could, it was just up to him now. I frowned thoughtfully. Could I have done more? Maybe I should've let him say something. What if he had been about to tell me that he wasn't disappointed? After all, he had looked pretty sad after I told him that wasn't going to wait for him. Then again, he just let me walk out, barely even saying my name. I sighed, remembering my hope that he would've followed me out. I looked down at the field to see Austin and who I assumed was his dad talking. What were they talking about? Had they talked after the pep rally? Did they share a laugh about dumb diner girl, or did Austin defend me and tell his father my real name? After throwing a pass, he looked up at me, but I averted his gaze. I wasn't sure what to think. Resignedly, I sat back to watch the game. For me, it seemed to drag on for an eternity. However, a part of me wondered whether or not I should go. The part of me that wanted to watch Austin won out and I ended up staying. In the fourth quarter, I watched as Austin threw a long pass, getting us closer to the goal line. After three more plays, we were down to the last nine seconds in the game. Come on, Austin, I thought as everyone starting cheering excitedly.

"Austin! Austin! Austin! Austin! Austin! Austin! Austin! Austin! Austin! Austin!" As the cheering continued, my heart sank. He wasn't going to come around. And why should he? He has an athletic scholarship at USC waiting for him. I guess he really isn't the boy I thought he was, I thought to myself.  
"Carter, I thought I could handle this, but I really can't. I'm gonna go." I saw Carter's shock at my admission of wanting to leave, but I also saw his understanding. I spared one last look down at Austin. It was like I couldn't breathe. This had been our last chance to be together. However, I had a feeling that he would stay in the world that had been carved out for him-the pretend world-and be miserable while he made his father happy, while I would go back to reality without my prince. I'm not surprised. There's no such thing as happy endings, I thought. I looked at Carter, who seemed to be struggling within himself. I could tell that he wanted to see the rest of the game, but also wanted to comfort me.

"You know what? I'll tell you how it ends, okay?" he queried. I nodded. I couldn't blame him. It was an exciting game. I stood up and hurried through the bleachers, making my way to the exit. As I left, I made one last desperate prayer that he would reawaken the guy who had sent me those emails. I really wanted to be with him. As I headed down the bleachers, the worse I felt. Everybody seemed to be cheering louder as I got closer and closer to the exit. They must be happy. They don't want a nobody to distract the football star, I grimly thought to myself. All of a sudden, it was if they had become quieter, though I wasn't sure why. And I didn't really care. I just wanted to get out of there and stop thinking about what could've been. Maybe Fiona was right. Maybe I'm not really all that smart, I thought. After all, why would Austin Ames, big football star, want me? I scoffed. What a joke. I heard something being announced over the PA system, but didn't pay attention. When I reached the stairs, I got the shock of my life. Austin was at the bottom, smiling up at me. What is he doing? I wondered to myself. As he ran up to me, I felt my heart stop. Could it be? Was he finally coming for me?

"Austin, what are you doing?" I asked him, hoping that he was finally being the guy he had shown me and promised to continue to be the night of the dance.

"Something I should've done a long time ago," he replied, wearing the same look he had at the dance. My heart skipped a beat. Was this really happening, or was I dreaming up a happy ending? He and I stood there for a second, and then hesitantly, he leaned in to kiss me. I reciprocated his actions and, it was as if everybody else faded away until it was just us. My reverie was broken by a small splash. I looked at Austin and saw that a drop of rain had hit him on the cheek. Together, we looked to the sky to see numerous drops following. It was raining! The first thing that came into mind was what I said to him earlier about waiting for rain in this drought. Despite myself, I smiled and returned my attention to Austin, realizing that we had broken the high school dating code. The most popular guy in school was kissing a nobody. I smiled. I guess it is possible.

"Sorry I waited for the rain," he apologized, placing his hand on my cheek.

"It's okay," I replied, suddenly not caring about what had happened earlier. I had gotten my prince so who cared about some silly little skit that supposedly ruined my life? We resumed kissing as the rain fell harder, and once again, it was as if everyone else had disappeared. Our second interruption came in the form of cheers for the winning touchdown and the announcer stating that the Fighting Frogs had won. We glanced at the field and then turned to each other, kissing once again. Throughout the cheers, everyone had seemed to forget about me and Austin. I heard Carter mutter something that suspiciously sounded like, "You've gotta love high school", and I found that I couldn't agree more. I mean, it was amazing. I had finally gotten my prince and my happily ever after.


End file.
